Into The Night
by ForeverBella14
Summary: Ok this is the story after Eclipse, beginning with the wedding. Bella and Edward are happily together as so now the story unfolds.
1. Preface

Preface

There is a time when life and death come into to key, and at this point there is only one option, _life_. His everlasting butterscotch eyes burned into my cold heart and i knew we were in grave danger. So this is the point when _death _comes back.

They came for me, it was time. I hope they can accept that i was changed.

My 2 worst enemies moving closer and closer to us.

It all seemed like a terrifying nightmare.


	2. Together

1. Together

* * *

**Ok, All of the characters belong to Stefanie Meyer and along with any other related topics. I am making this for fun, please be reasonable.**

* * *

I awoke with a start feeling a cold press on my forehead. I smiled but it felt to much like a dream. I opened my eyes to my dark room and i glanced at the clock. 2:10. Ugh, to early. Then i noticed a quick movement over by the rocking chair in my room, I sat up quickly to see this dark figure that i absolutely adored.

"Good morning", he said so smoothly, i almost fell back down onto my bed.

"Good morning to you too", I spoke quietly and slowly moved towards him to sit on his lap.

When i reached him and he lightly kissed my lips, and pulled me closer to his chest. I felt so complete now that nothing mattered. The only noise coming was my heart thudding against my chest desperately trying to come out of it.

He quietly laughed to himself and looked up into my eyes. "Todays the day, are you excited?"

I shuddered at the thought just out of nerves. It was the day i wouldn't forget for the rest of my life.

I returned his comment quickly hoping he didn't notice my reaction, " I cannot wait." I fiddled with the ring on my third finger starring at its beauty.

He stiffened up and looked at me, he was trying to read my expression. "What are you thinking?"

"That i am the luckiest girl in the entire world to have found you," I said, but he frowned at me.

"I don't think so, you need to stop editing your thoughts"

"I can if i want to." I'm glad he can't read my thoughts it makes it so much easier to be with him.

Quickly trying to change the subject without evening realizing it, I sang "So what are you even doing here? I thought you were hunting all night and waiting to see me till the alter."

His face was so perfect when he thought and his lips slowly turned into a smile "I couldn't keep away, i had Alice stay for a little while, so i could go for a couple hours"

"But that doesn't still explain why you came back"

"I got a surprise for you, but you weren't suppose to wake up this early"

"Oh," I got up and went back towards my bed " I guess i can go back to bed, but..." I grabbed his hand trying to force him out of the chair.

No use, he was way to strong for me, but he finally realized what i was doing and got up as well.

"Stay with me, " I said sitting down on my bed.

He smiled that favorite smile of mine, out of the corner of his mouth.

"I will." And he laid down on the other side of my bed wrapping his arms around the blanket i had, i wouldn't get cold.

"I will wake you when its time, my love, sleep and dream." He spoke so quietly in my ear i could barely hear, but again that's what made it so amazing "I love you"

Slowly drifting off into my slumber i was able to reply, " I love you too, forever."

My eyes shut and i fell into the darkness of my mind.

* * *

**So What do you guys think? i might continue if you guys like it! Be aware this is my interpretaion of what is to come in Breaking Dawn!**


	3. Nights

2. The Nights

I saw a light deep within the trees, i squinted to only see a light mist coming from the sides. The creeping of it engulfing and stream of water, pressing against the rocks, slowly evaporating. I walk forward into the trees to see the moon following me from ahead. Edward is lying on the ground between the trees over a body. His eyes no longer butterscotch, but black as the night. he is quietly sobbing, without tears begging for forgiveness. I try to talk to him, but my voice is gone. I cannot feel, the numbness is taking over. I look down to see who Edward is leaning over and i see a brown colored haired girl who is just as pale as i am.

Edward screams out in terror, with his head in his hands, when i notice who he is over.

_Me._

I stumble backwards, but don't fall over. I knew i went over a tree that had fallen earlier. I look and it is in front of me. I went through the log. I took a look at my body and it is slowly fading away like a ghostly body about to cross over. I move in to get a closer look at my body, and that's when i see it.

_Blood. _

There are marks on my body, crescent shapes on my neck and wrists. This cannot be happening, I'm _Dying._ No this is not right, i'm suppose to live and be with Edward forever. That's when i start listening to Edwards calls.

"Bella? Bella! Don't leave me! I'm so sorry! This was not suppose to end you, Forever, come on Bella! LIVE!"

Everything begins to fade, i feel faint and dizzy. The Moons light is going to a flicker, but the stars are still out, Edwards calls are turning quiet. I feel it ending.


	4. Days

3. Days

**Hahah Sorry the last chapter was short but i didn't want to keep going because its a cliff hanger but here is the next part when it gets better! AN- it is still august 13th(wedding) but later in the morning (5:45 am)**

I scream my self awake again, it's been a while since i did it last. I half expected Charlie to come running in this time but he didn't. He snores filled the hallway. I felt a cool breeze to the right of me and snuggle closer. Edward was my knight in shining armour, but he didn't know it half the time. His grasp around my waist felt so comforting, i was happy again.

"What was that?" he whispered.

"Just another terrifying nightmare, nothing for you to worry about."

"Oh really?"

I hid my face in his chest, and i smelled his sweet scent which made me almost pass out. "Ya, just your normal everyday nightmare."

He smirked and pulled my head lightly away from him and said, "Sure, Anyways we better get going, or you won't get to see my surprise"

He pulled me up and handed me some clothes to go change into and i proceeded to walk to the bathroom and change. The images going through my mind were horrid. Edward upset, My dead body, my soul like form. I quietly ran up the stairs again back to Edward, where he was poking around in my closet.

"Ok so where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" He laughed and lead me to the window.

"Charlie's gonna flip when he find out I'm missing."

"No, I left a note explaining your out getting ready"

Saw that coming, but i didn't get where we were going. Edward picked me up in his arms and jump out the window. We hit the ground quite silently, thought it gave me a headache. We walked towards the front of the house holding hands, but not towards the drive way where my truck was parked.

"Arn't we driving?" I was shocked to see his Volvo no where in sight.

"Do you want to wake up Charlie? No, were running"

I groaned, this was not going to be fun. He picked me up and started to run. This time i decided to watch, we went past everywhere. The school, Angelas, Mikes, the Newtons store, and slowly we reached the outside limits of Forks. I suddenly realized where he had taken me. He had stopped finally and put me down so i could walk with him.

"How much longer?" I complained.

"Not to much, but i can't let you take the easy way out"

We walked in silence for the next couple minutes when i felt a sudden Deja Vu. I looked ahead and noticed a light coming from ahead, mist seeping from the ground floor of the trees. I tensed up on pure nerve starring straight ahead. Edward seemed to notice and pulled me closer. I blocked out the thought of my dead body and focused on something easy, the beating of my heart. By this time we reached the clearing and i realized where he had taken me. A slow small tear let loose for my eye.

Edward reached over to wipe away the tear and lead me to the meadow, _our_ meadow. It was beautiful, dasiys were in bloom along with sunflowers boardering the landscape. He sat me down on the ground and turned me towards the light. If i noticed before but we made it in perfect timing. The sun slowly rose over the hills like a beaming light. It shown throught the trees breaking into strips of light. It was pruly beauiful. I looked over at Edward with tears in my eyes, to find he was looking at me instead.


	5. Fairytale Wedding

**Fairytale Wedding**

It seemed to last for hours, the sun slowly dipping out of the trees breaking into a million pieces. My eyes shut as i rested my head on his chest. I couldn't open them up again wanting to never wake up from thins dream. I felt a cold hand on mine and looked up into his bronze-colored eyes which i fell into.

"We have to go," he said in his velvet voice.

"No," I pouted, sticking my lip out as far as it could go.

"But Alice is waiting." A silent laugh came from the corner of his perfect mouth.

He picked me up from the waist putting me onto his back. I secured myself tightly against his back as he ran back through the forest, towards his house. He placed me back onto the ground ever so slightly and pulled me into him for a kiss. I brought myself closer to his perfect body only to be pulled away from him, quickly after what seemed like hours.

"I'll see you later", he started to turn towards the garage and i stopped him.

"Where are you going?" I stuttered.

"The grooms not suppose to see the bride before the wedding, remember? Alice is waiting inside for you, see you at the alter." He pulled a large grin onto his face and continued on walking towards the garage. I walked into the house to find Alice impatiently on the last step of the stairs.

"Are you ready for a total bridal makeover?" she beamed. Alice gracefully danced over to me pulling me along up towards her room, which had been changed into a full salon. Rosalie quietly sat in the corner admiring her nails, sometimes peeking over watching my reactions of all of what was happening.

"Where is Esme and Carlisle?" I asked quietly.

"They're setting up the ceremony and reception. I suppose that they are with Charlie and Renee. Jasper and Emmett are with Edward, but I'm not sure what they are up too."

"Oh, i can't imagine what they are doing."

"Probably hunting, just for an hour. They're are going to be alot of humans today, were trying to be very cautious"

I gasped, which suprised me. I never really thought of that, all of my friends, and family were so close to death. We couldn't risk anything.

"What about you and Rosalie?" I glanced quickly over at Rosalie.

"We went all of last night," She finally spoke from the darkness, theres no need to worry about us Bella. We will all be on our best behaviours."

I smiled at her and returned to Alice who was now doing my nails.

I groaned "Is this all really nessacery?"

"Yes, everyone deserves a fairytale wedding"

"I guess, but not all fairytales end with the girl falling in love with a vampire, and eventually coming one herself"

Rosalie sighed, "You don't have to do this you know? Edward will forgive you."

This made me angry, "Edward is my existence, i can't imagine being without him. I'm sorry Rosalie but you need to get ut straight that I'm becoming one of you no matter what."

Alice giggled quietly and continued to do my makeup and hair.

About 1/2 hour later my hair and makeup were complete, i begun to get nervous. What if i tripped down the isle? What did Jessica or Mike think? I hope they came, i needed them here, especially my parents.

Alice leaned into my ear and whispered so quietly. "Renee and Esme are coming, be careful don't cry."

There was a light tap on the door and Renee and Esme came in the room. Renee stood there in a pink flowing dress, she looked like summer.

"Honey, you look beautiful. I cannot believe your getting married." i could tell Renee was about to crack.

Esme broke out in her beautiful dove like voice "Alice dear, lets give these two some room"

The quietly walked out of the room without a sound. Renee embraced me like no other time that she locked me into a unlockable hug. I kinda hoped she wouldn't.

"Mom, look, I'm totally fine. Stop worrying"

"But i didn't say anything about that," She sniffled.

"I can tell your stressed, but I'm still me. He is just the other half that i want to be with for the rest of my life. "

Renee was silent for a long time and finally uttered a few words. "I'm gonna miss you kid."

My face dropped at that exact moment. Did she know that i was leaving so very soon with Edward and barely ever coming back? It hurt so much to look back into her eyes and lie straight to her face.

"I'm not going anywhere, i promise" Why did i have to promise that, that i knew i could never keep it. "I love you mom"

"I love you too, now I'm gonna go back down toward the backyard. Charlie will be up soon to get you." She kissed my cheek so softly, i could feel the warmth on my face and the warm tear springing from her eyes, and she slowly walked out of the room.

I walked toward the mirror not realizing i hadn't see myself in my wedding gown yet. I stepped in front to see a stranger before it. 3 short years ago i was less happy, and pale. I found that i had a transformation in the last couple months as well. The lace of my dress draped over my chest and flowed to the ground and i looked up into my chocolate eyes. I wonder what they would look like piercing red. I tried not to picture it, but it was staring me in the face.

Destiny.

They're was a light tap again on the door. I gulped and nervously turned away from the mirror. The rest of my life begun right now.

* * *

**Next chapter, I hope you like it! This one is longer because i took more time on it. Please R&R. **

**Car;ly**


	6. Butterflies

I do not own twilight. All copyrights go to stepanie meyer!

**Chapter 5. Butterflies**

The butterflies in my stomach were unbearable. I twirled around for fun, but its only made it worse. I saw the sun slowly declining into the sky, we decided to be married at twilight. It was Edwards idea. I could not swallow, my throat was too dry. The silence was driving me insane.

There was a silent knock at the door.

"Come in," I muttered.

Alice, a vison of pale pink as she danced her way back into the room. Roealie was shortly after her, her dress fitting her perfect figure. The both came and stood at my side. Compared to them, i looked nothing like there beauty, but soon i will be.

Alice looked up meeting my gaze and smiled.

"Are you ready?" i heard from behind me. I turned and saw Charlie in his best suit. Alice gave me a slight push towards him and i finished by running up and hugging him. "You look," He paused and a small smile came from the corner of his mouth, "Beautiful. Why did you have to grow up so fast?"

"I don't know," I looked down at my covered feet, "But it feels right, right here and now, with him." I sighed.

"As long as its best for you."

Alice squeaked from behind us pulling Rosalie along, "It's time."

It's like an explosion erupted in my stomach. Charlie raised his arm and i took a hold. Alice lead the way down the stairs outside. Rosalie paused before the double doors and let Alice dance her way down the asle. A flash of blond was before me and her butterscotch eyes starred into me. She spoke so quietly, charlie couldn't hear. "Last chance?"

"You have eternity to hate me, but hes my life now. Not to be with him would kill me."

more to come... im busy with 2 school projects and stuff  
so i promise Part 2 will be AMAZE A ZING


End file.
